Empty Inside
by Xx Soul xX
Summary: GMS
1. Prologue

Empty Inside

Hey everyone! This is my first fic so I really need a lot of tips and suggestions. And of course I accept flames too!

Inuyasha dose NOT belong to me.

Rated for language and violence

Prologue

Part One

Inuyasha was sitting in the Goshinboku tree reading the note he found on the door bound to Kaede's hut earlier this morning.

'Dammit' Inuyasha thought to himself

'Everyone: I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you in person that I left for my time, but I didn't want to wake you. Plus the fact that if I told you, Inuyasha would have most definitely refused to let me go, especially on account of what day it is. Anyway not a total loss! I'll be back later this afternoon. Until then, see ya!

Kagome

Inuyasha let a growl escape his throat. 'Why dose she always do this to me? She told me yesterday that she would stay with me the WHOLE frickin day tomorrow and then leave the next day at the very last minute.' Inuyasha fumed

"Inuyasha do you know where Kagome went?" Miroku asked interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts. Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and waited for an answer.

"Feh, fuck off Miroku" Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for dealing with Miroku today. Not after what Kagome did to him already.

"What was that Inuyasha? I didn't hear you," he said even though that he heard perfectly. Too bad Miroku** was **in the mood to taunt the poor Inu hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Come now Inuyasha, it can't be that bad. I'm sure all kagome is doing spending time with her family. And that hobo guy she just _loves_ so much," Miroku said with an ear to ear smile on his face.

Inuyasha let out a low growl and then mumbled something to Miroku

This time in all truthfulness he said "I still can't hear you!"

A little louder this time he said "I said SHE WENT BACK TO HER OWN TIME! NOW GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME BEFOR I HAVE TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS"

"Who?" Miroku said unaffected by the threat of the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red he used all of his energy not to kill Miroku right then and there. "KAGOME! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE"

"Right right, I knew that, I guess I forgot who we were talking about! I was having to much fun taunting you!" Miroku paused to look up at Inuyasha. He was an obvious sign to quit now as long as he wanted to keep his head on his shoulders. Top bad Miroku was the kind of gut not to fallow his instincts. "Heh, heh. I can see that you want to be left alone with what your holding up there, I wouldn't let Kagome find out your cheating on her with a piece of paper, she might just get a tad bit jealous." Miroku laughed and was about to turn around when Inuyasha spoke.

"You should have listened to me earlier monk." He said calmly "NOW YOU"RE GONNA PAY!" Inuyasha moved with such speed, that Miroku could see an afterimage of Inuyasha. He jerkily picked up Miroku by the collar of his robe. He raised his fist ready to strike when Kaede stepped in.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede scolded "If ye have to be mad then don't take it out on poor Miroku. Be mad at me. _I'm_ the one who told Kagome to go back to her time," Kaede said trying to save Miroku from Inuyasha. It worked Inuyasha put him down and faced Kaede.

"WHAT?! Now why did you have to go and do that?!" he questioned. "We could've spent the whole freakin' day with her why did you have to and screw it up?"

"Inuyasha calm down I told her to go because her family would be crushed if she didn't show for such an occasion," she explained

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that it was her 18th birthday plus the fucking one year anniversary of the defeat of Naraku!!" Inuyasha was getting even more pissed of, if it was even possible.

Ironically Inuyasha and the gang had defeated the dreaded Naraku on the day of Kagome's 17th birthday. To this day they did have the Shikon No Tama completed but when it forged back together it had embedded itself back into Kagome. They had all agreed upon that it was best that it stayed inside of her for the time being since Inuyasha had not yet known what he was going to wish for. (A/n: Just to let you know, Inuyasha doesn't want to be a full fledged demon anymore.)

"That was horrible," Kagome told herself as she jumped out of the well and set her bag down and took a seat herself.

"What was so horrible?" he asked from behind her, but before she could answer he turned her around and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"What was so horrible?" he asked still holding on to her. He looked into her eyes, god he loved those eyes. The color of a chestnut so warm and full of life.

"Just everything that happened to me so far today. At first my party was going well I talked with my friends who are for a few minutes and then we had nothing to say, I know we are growing apart, ever since I've been living in the feudal era, so I told them that we should break it off here. After I told them they repeated it really loudly for EVERYONE to hear and I practically died of embarrassment. I spent the rest of the time catching up with mom and gramps."

"Ah poor Kagome" Inuyasha said sarcastically "hey look on the bright side, at least that's another reason to stay here with me and not with those assholes. Especially that hobo guy."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"You really are a dickhead aren't you?" Inuyasha was dumbstruck Kagome had barley ever used foul language

"Kagome?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday" that made her smile which made Inuyasha smile back.

"Thanks" she said and then hugged him

"What no kiss?" he asked innocently, but then gave a sly smirk.

She leaned up and gave him a long lingering kiss

That night around the campfire...

Kagome had the best time at her party. Everyone had shown up that she had asked to come. At the moment Kagome was talking with Kagura and Kanna in an extremely interesting conversation about Naraku. She invited the both of them because she had figured out long ago that neither of them were bad just puppets in an evil plot.

Kouga and Ayame were also invited, much to Inuyasha's protests. They did get together after Kagome and Inuyasha got together so Kouga had given up on Kagome and turned to Ayame.

And of course Miroku and Sango were fighting about some stupid thing and Miroku had gotten quite the number of slaps to the cheek. But barley anyone notice while they were either to into their own conversation or they were already used to it.

Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome protectively he was too high strung with Kouga nearby. His hand was around her waist he was watching the campfire around him and enjoying the warmth of not only the bon fire, but because of Kagome's body heat too.

There were numerous people who had shown up around the incredibly huge bonfire to celebrate their favorite

Miko's birthday. Inuyasha chuckled as he looked at Kaede. She was momentarily flirting with another elder, it was enough to make you gag.

Suddenly he picked up a familiar scent one of earth and bones and he got very worried. 'Kikyo' Inuyasha thought. Then he remembered what he told Kagome not long ago...

It was after they admitted their love for each other.

"_Inuyasha, how can I be sure that you really love me and not **her** anymore, or that you just replacing her with **me?" **_

"_Kagome, I have to be honest with you" he paused Kagome looked like she was expecting the devil to come and take her life away. "Part of me still loves Kikyo but a very, very small part. She was part of the past, and there is no way she could be part of the future. Kagome you are **my **future there is no way I can live without you. I love you more than anything"_

"_But what about your promise to Kikyo? Are you still going to hell with her, do still feel guilty for something **you didn't do?"** _

"_Kagome I'm not going to hell with Kikyo," he paused for a short while then he whispered "at least not the Kikyo walking on this earth" he didn't mean for Kagome to hear that last comment but she caught it anyway. He didn't expect what she did next. She leaned over and gave him a kiss, after that, she told him goodbye and simply walked away. No outbursts no nothing just calmly walking toward the well. That was a sure sign that something was up, this must be the worst thing he ever did. He realized it and rushed after Kagome._

_She was running tears running madly down her cheeks, when her wrist was caught by the hanyou. She couldn't look at him. He didn't want her to. He couldn't stand those eyes usually so cheerful and bright, now tortured and broken_

"_Kagome I need to tell you something-"he was cut off by Kagome _

_She spoke quietly, even he, a hanyou could barely hear her "if it were the real Kikyo to this day would you still choose me? Or would you go back to **her**.?" She had stopped crying but he still could sense the growing anger radiating off her body._

"_There is something I have to tell you Kagome"_

_She didn't look up she couldn't, this is the part where he admits he lied to her and leaves her. She let even more tears shed. _

"_Kagome, I talked to Kikyo when you were gone, and I told her that I wasn't going to hell with her. That I was going to stay with **you. **I love you so much, it hurts to see you so sad, and it hurts even more when you don't trust me when I say I love you and not her. _

_She finally looked up at him with a smile on her face "I love you too" was all she could manage to say to him through her tears._

He felt guilty when he remembered that because he _was_ lying to her that day, the truth was that he had never talked to Kikyo when she was gone; he hadn't seen her since the day Naraku was killed

Kikyo's scent was coming closer. He had to do something about her before anyone noticed that she was nearby. He started to get up "Kagome I'll be back in a few ok?"

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"I have to take care of some business" not a lie. Kagome just thought that he had to go to the bathroom. It wouldn't hurt her to think, that would it?

The party resumed as Inuyasha left the scene, making a way to his target.

Part One-End

Please review I need them really bad!!

Part Two

Inuyasha approached Kikyo. He had found her in a clearing looking up at the stars facing away from him.

'I guess this is it. The night I tell Kikyo to go screw herself, because I'm not going to hell with her.' He told himself, but he still felt so nervous, what if Kikyo would try to force him to hell again, like before?

'No, that won't happen. I won't let it. I love Kagome and I'm going to stay with her, not Kikyo.' Inuyasha kept telling himself that, but it never seemed to be enough to convince him things were going to be alright.

"I was wondering when you would show, I've been waiting for awhile," Kikyo said but did not turn around

Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"So I suppose you're here to beg for my forgiveness. Am I right? Or maybe you want me to set you free and not take you to hell with me?" she said smugly while turning around.

"I didn't come to beg for your forgiveness. In fact I could care less if I have had it or not. I came here to _tell_ you that I wasn't going to hell with you, and there is no fucking possible way that you can make me." Inuyasha let out in one breath. 'There I did it.'

"Poor naïve Inuyasha. You think that because that you don't want to go will stop me from _forcing _you to go?"

Inuyasha took a step back, trying to get away before things got to out of control.

"Speechless Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, there's no reason for me to go to hell with you, it wasn't my fault, don't make me go." Inuyasha practically begged.

"Oh I know. Naraku is really the one who broke our bond. It's all his fault not, we were tricked into it. And now that Naraku is dead there is no need for the anger and revenge that blankets my heart." Kikyo stopped to look at Inuyasha's face who had surprisingly resembled the face of his brother; emotionless.

"But let me tell you this Inuyasha, I don't want you to go to hell _with _me. But I do want you to suffer a horrendous painful death and then go to hell by yourself while I stay on this earth mocking you."

Inuyasha was both shocked and angry. "But why the fuck do you want _me_ killed? I didn't do anything to you! Why do you hate me so much? Didn't it occur to you that it was not my fault? Why can't you just give it up? Let me go?"

"Oh Inuyasha, if only it were that simple." A smile had spread across her face. "You see Inuyasha, there has been something growing inside me ever since I was resurrected, it won't go away and I don't want it to. It's my hatred that I have for you. It exhilarates me. It keeps me walking on this earth. And I wouldn't give it up for the world."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say so he said the only thing that he wanted to know: "why do you hate me so much?" he said in a low quiet voice.

"Hasn't it ever occurred to _you _Inuyasha?" she said sweetly. "_You're _the one reason that I died."

"WHAT?" he screamed "you and I both know that Naraku was the reason you died, he killed you not me"

Kikyo stood still for a moment. "That may be true, my killer was Naraku, but your still the reason that I was murdered. You see it was _you _whom I had fallen in love with it was you that I grew weak because of my love for you. You are the reason I died. Therefore I shall never forgive you!" Kikyo let a tear drop from her eyes, then more until she was out into a crying fit.

Inuyasha was so shocked. He had never seen Kikyo cry before, even when she was still alive. It was so unlike Kikyo, which was probably the most obvious sign that something was up.

"Oh Kikyo don't cry" he tried to comfort but he had no success.

"If only I could have told you, if only I would have let myself tell you." She said in between sobs.

Inuyasha had an idea. "Kikyo... do you... do you still love me?"

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha. And let out a quiet "Yes"

"Oh Kikyo, I love you too" Inuyasha said completely disregarding everything that happened with Kagome in the last year.

FLASH BACK...

_It was the day after Kagome's 17th birthday, the day after they had defeated Naraku, the day after the jewel repossessed itself back into her body. After she said all her goodbyes to everyone and it was just him and her, Inuyasha and Kagome._

_Kagome was saying her personal and final goodbye to Inuyasha, she was going home for good. Inuyasha couldn't object to her leaving the only reason for her to say he would never have the courage to tell her, so he didn't even bother. _

_Inuyasha was thinking of how beautiful she was when he was interrupted by the sound of her voice._

_Kagome was just about to jump into the well. "Inuyasha... I love you" she said quickly. She waited for him to say something but he just stood still. 'She loves me' he thought and he was joyous on the inside. But he was too stupid to react quickly._

_Kagome took his speechlessness and blank expression on his face as a 'no'. "well I see, I guess that you don't feel the same way." she said heartbroken and didn't wait for Inuyasha to respond. She just jumped into the well._

_Inuyasha stood there for who knows how long, it could've been anywhere from 10 seconds to 10 minutes, but all he knew was that when he did regain his senses and jump down to the well after Kagome it was sealed. _

"_I love you too" he said to the empty space were Kagome had been standing before. Those would be his last words for the next four months._

_Inuyasha was sitting in his tree, the Goshinboku tree on a branch that would let him see the well from his position. He was just staring and waiting as if Kagome would come out of the well any second. Over the past months he had barley moved from his spot in the tree only to secrete waste and eating, but even those he did little of._

"_Inuyasha come down!" Sango shouted up to him. "You haven't had anything to eat in three weeks! Come down now! Sitting in that tree isn't going to bring Kagome back! Nothing will" Sango stopped talking then. She broke down into sobs and walked away from him. _

_Inuyasha sighed._

_Soon day turned into night and the sky turned dark with the stars turning bright. He was about to fall asleep when a familiar scent touched his nostrils. Only one word came to mind: 'Kagome' _

_Inuyasha turned his attention toward the well. Sure enough it was Kagome who had jumped out of the well. He could hardly believe what he was seeing._

_When Kagome had jumped out of the well she had brought nothing with her, indicating that it was only a visit. This made Inuyasha incredibly disappointed for some reason. He jumped down from the tree and appeared in back of Kagome._

_Kagome looked up to the stars and whispered Inuyasha's name. It was then that he wanted to make his appearance know to her, but stopped when he heard her talking to herself. "I wonder how everybody's doing; right now they're all probably asleep. I hope Inuyasha is doing well. God, I miss him. I wonder if I will get to see him this visit. I bet he's with Kikyo right now."_

_Inuyasha was truly hurt. 'How can she think that when I love her so much? Well there's the fact that she doesn't know.' "That's not true" he objected. Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha there._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome cried and ran up to him giving him a hug. "I missed you so much" she whispered_

"_Then why didn't you come back? Why did you seal the well from me?"_

_Kagome looked tearful, she looked away from him. "I couldn't visit until tonight. After I got back from the feudal era my grandfather sealed the well because of the shape I was in, after we battled Naraku. He sealed the well and sent me to live with my aunt in Miyagi. I was visiting home tonight and when everybody fell asleep I snuck out and came to see everyone."_

"_It was so hard being away for that long. I wanted to see you guys so bad" she said almost about to cry_

"_Kagome I didn't' know, I really thought you didn't want to see any of us again."_

"_Why would you think that, of course I wanted to see you? Why would I promise to visit if I didn't?" _

_Inuyasha didn't say anything and decided to change the subject. "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to leave again for who knows how long, and go back to that school of yours?"_

"_No, I'm quitting school. After all that I've been through, school is just so boring, and no matter what I can't concentrate." Kagome grew quiet. "I decided I was going to live here full time whether you were here or not, let alone love me." _

_Inuyasha couldn't believe what she was hearing she was staying, actually living here. Then it struck him that Kagome didn't know that he loved her. "Kagome how could you think that I don't love you, when you told me how you felt I was to shocked to say that I fell the same way towards you. And then you assumed that I didn't and left." _

"_Oh" was all Kagome could say. 'He loves me' she thought._

"_Oh? Is that all you have to say to me?"_

"_Well if I had known that you loved me, things would have been different."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well first of all, I would have stayed here, and quit school four months ahead of time, and I wouldn't have had a boyfriend." She said saying the last part really fast_

"_You had a boyfriend?!" _

"_Yes."_

"_You had a boyfriend, well I thought you said that you loved me, and then and go betray me, even after the four months I spent up in the tree waiting for you to get back!?"_

_Kagome basically hadn't heard anything up until the 'I spent four months in a tree' part_

"_You waited in that tree for four months waiting for me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_The only reason that I had a boyfriend was to help me get over you" _

"_Why? Did you want to forget about me?"_

"_No! Of course not! It was just that I had convinced myself that you were with Kikyo this whole time and for that I just didn't want to think of you."_

"_Listen Kagome I don't love her anymore, and I haven't thought about her, only you. Plus I've already told Kikyo to screw herself because I'm staying with you." After that he leaned over and kissed her._

End of flashback.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tighter.

"Inuyasha, please take me back, I love you."

"Yes if that is what you want, I will."

Kikyo leaned forward and kissed him. When they broke apart Inuyasha asked "no more revenge from you?"

"Nope I've already got it." Kikyo looked at something over Inuyasha's shoulder and laughed menacingly.

Inuyasha turned around to find Kagome standing a few feet away from them

'Kagome.'

Part Two-end

So how did you like it? Tell me! Review at the end!!

Part Three

Kagome had started to run. Inuyasha had started to run after her, but was stopped by the tug of his hatori where Kikyo's grip was.

"I want to you to know that I'm not done with you Inuyasha," Kikyo said with venom dripping from every word.

"Fine, now let go," Inuyasha didn't even hear what Kikyo said. At the moment he was a little to preoccupied with Kagome to even listen to her. Kikyo let go.

Inuyasha raced after Kagome when he had caught up to her she was standing by the well looking at the stars brokenheartedly.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Am I ok? AM I OK? I don't know Inuyasha why don't you tell me?" she said in the most sarcastic voice possible.

Inuyasha didn't answer he just stood there like the jerk he was. When Inuyasha didn't answer him, she sat him. When he got up she started to talk.

"Inuyasha she said in a nonchalant voice. "You lied to me, big time. You told that you settled things with _her. _You told me that you didn't love her anymore! You said that you only loved me, and then I find you _kissing _her and telling that you would take her back! And then you top it all off you act as if nothing happen. And then ask me if I'm OK. You really screwed up this time _Mutt._" Inuyasha winced at the name Kagome called him, of all people kagome would never ever call him that no mater how mad she was at him, one of the reasons he fell in love with her in the first place was because she didn't care what he was.

"Kago-"but Inuyasha was cut off.

"Don't you even talk to me, you jackass."

"We've been together for 8 months Inuyasha. It didn't mean anything to you did it? I guess not, because you betrayed me in ONE FUCKING SECOND!!"

"Kagome I'm-"He was cut off again.

"No you're not, the truth is, you don't give a rat's ass about me do you? I'm sorry too, for ever believing you in the first place. Its over." Kagome jumped through the well. When she was in her own time again, she didn't go to the shrine she just ran. And she was too blinded by her tears to see where she was going.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

Inuyasha was left by the well standing alone. "I'm sorry Kagome; I made the biggest mistake of my life." Inuyasha decided against going back to the party instead he decided to go for a walk.

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

'If only I had told her the truth, about Kikyo, why did I have to lie? Now I'll probably never get her back. I lost and Kikyo won. I just wish that this would have never happened.'

_if I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_

_I would take all my shame to the grave_

The only thing Inuyasha had yet to figure out was why he bended to Kikyo so easily. In truth, he really did love Kagome more than Kikyo, he just didn't get why he told her he would take her back

'That's simple because you still love her more than you realize' somewhere in the back of his mind told him

'You still haven't let her go since he killed her' the voice told him. he didn't argue

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_

Kagome was still running when she bumped into the back of a stranger

"Well hello there" he whispered as he turned around to look at her, his face was covered by a black mask, and Kagome couldn't shake the feeling off that he wasn't the best of people.

Inuyasha thought he was surely going insane while the voice in his head was going on that he still loved Kikyo and he was actually trying to convince it, that he really loved Kagome.

What bugged him the most about this 'voice' of his is that he couldn't recognize it. He couldn't even tell if it was male or female.

'You know that you love Kikyo, and she dearly loves you'

"Yeah, then how come all she did tonight was to get back at me?"

'She had to, it was the only way to get rid of Kagome' Inuyasha was still not convinced

"Let's just drop the subject ok? Just exactly who are you?"

'Me? I'm _you' _the way it said 'you' made Inuyasha realize who the voice in his head really was.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

'If I did that, who would change you mind about me?'

"No one! I love KAGOME not you!!" Inuyasha screamed at himself

'I know that Inuyasha, but it's too late, she left and I own you'

"GO AWAY!!!" Inuyasha let out, so that everyone in a 3 mile radius could hear.

It left "you still there?" no answer.

'How could Kikyo have gotten into my head?' he thought as he headed to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha arrived there only moments later.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong child?" she asked as Inuyasha walked inside the hut.

"I need some answers, you old hag"

"Well if you want answers you might want to ask me the questions first."

"Feh, is it possible for someone to get inside your head?"

"Literally?"

"No like they can talk to you from inside you head."

"Oh, you mean telepathically."

"What the hell is that?"

"Never mind about that, yes it is possible for someone to communicate like that. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want me to tell you the whole thing?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha had told Kaede all that had happened that night. And Kaede wasn't the least bit surprised.

"So Inuyasha do you still love my sister?"

"I don't know, I want to say I love Kagome, but something in me objects and says that I love Kikyo."

"Inuyasha I must warn you, you might be under a curse by Kikyo."

"A curse?"

"Yes one that will slowly change your opinion on who you really love and will eventually kill you."

"How do I get rid of it?"

"It usually is a simple spell to break, but in you're case it might not be so easy."

"How so?"

"Well in order to break the spell you have to um, have intercourse with Kagome."

"WHAT?!"

Kaede tried to hold back her laughter, but did not succeed. She burst out into uncontrollable laughter, while Inuyasha sat there looking at the old woman like she had finally lost it.

Kaede wiped the tears of laughter away and grew serious again. "Inuyasha in order to defeat Kikyo's spell you must... you know what I'm not going to tell you," Kaede said after she saw Inuyasha still looking at her like she was mentally insane.

"If you want to look at me like that then go right ahead, but I will not tell you what you need to know."

"Fuck you, you old hag. What If I can't figure it out on my own, are you really going to let me die?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes" Kaede said knowing that she never could tell him why she wouldn't tell him about the curse.

Inuyasha just shook his head and left. He couldn't decide if that was normal for the old hag or not.

Inuyasha made his way to the well. He didn't want to make Kagome even more upset by trying to explain to her what was really going on and why he told Kikyo what he said. He would wait until morning for that. Right now he was more concerned with the curses. How would he break it? He would also worry about that in the morning also right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Inuyasha had jumped up to a big tree and sat on a branch, he then fell into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning the hanyou awoke to the sound of skin hitting skin, as the monk had once again groped the exterminator.

'Serves that monk right.'

Inuyasha had remembered what he had planned to do that night and jumped into the well, when no lights came he knew that the well had been sealed.

Day after day had passed and Inuyasha grew more and more worried. He had never thought that Kagome would go this far as to seal the well, when he usually ran off to Kikyo the well was always open.

'Well duh, you lied to her big time, and ran off to Kikyo after you were seeing her for so long' Inuyasha told himself. 'Of course she would seal the well, but still something tells me that isn't all of it.'

At the Higurashi shrine...

Quiet whispers were heard by a certain someone.

"What are we going to do about him?" person one said.

"Well we can't just let him stay were he is we have to lure him to us," said the second.

"Don't worry my plan is bullet proof," said the third

"Well if it does work we'll have enough men to take him down," said the first again.

"That's good to hear," said the third again.

Back in the Feudal Era Inuyasha had decided to try the well again to see if she unsealed it yet. He jumped, and for his surprise the lights engulfed him and he was in Kagome's time once again.

He jumped out of the well and went outside of the well house. There was and eerie atmosphere at the Higurashi shrine, everything seemed too quiet and the shrine had been obviously been closed that day.

Inuyasha had jumped up to Kagome's window to find that the curtains were drawn and it was bolted shut. 'Hmph, guess I'll have to use the front door this time.' He walked to the front of the door and tried to turn the knob but it was locked. He growled at his stupid luck. He knocked on the door.

"I'm coming,' Mrs. Higurashi said through the door. She was shocked to see Inuyasha's face at the door, and Inuyasha thought she saw some anger in her expression too.

"Come inside Inuyasha, Kagome is not here right now but she'll be here shortly, when she gets home from school. Why don't you take a seat," she said leading him in the kitchen. "I'll be right back with some snacks," she said a lot lighter than before.

Inuyasha had waited awhile, Mrs. Higurashi had left the kitchen and he couldn't even smell her anymore. When she did return, he hadn't noticed her, and a few seconds after that he had felt something metal on the back of his neck.

He turned around to find a metal object in her hand, one Kagome had told him about. It was a gun.

He didn't know what to do. Kagome had once explained them to be very dangerous, even more so than his tetsusaiga. There was nothing he could do. Accept stay very still, and see what would happen next.

"You need to die Inuyasha! But before I shoot you I want you to explain to why you did that!"

Inuyasha was almost afraid to speak. "I don't know why I did that," Inuyasha explained truthfully.

"BULL! I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!!!" she screamed at his face.

Part Three-End

If you haven't noticed, Kaede is a bit out of character in my story. Oh well.

Wow I never expected it to be so long

If you want to find out what happens REVIEW! (Please.)

I'm not an ass, so I'm not got wait for a certain amount of reviews to update but please, please review!! If you read this review!!! I want to know who my readers are!


	2. Chapter 1

Empty Inside

Hi to everybody who's been reading! I know that you don't really want to read what I have to say so I'll be good and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Rated for language and violence.

Chapter 1

'Itried to kill Kagome?' Inuyasha asked himself. 'How can that be?'

Lost in his own world, Inuyasha was oblivious to the screaming Mrs. Higurashi.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL MY DAUGHTER?!!" she tried again. When he didn't respond she shot him the arm. Inuyasha snapped out of his confusion, and finally paid his attention to Kagome's mother.

"TELL ME!!" she said getting so loud that Inuyasha flinched at the noise.

Just then, some men had come into the room holding guns, surrounding Inuyasha. He was still extremely confused with the situation, so he wasn't as cooperative as most people would. Then again Inuyasha isn't most people.

"Alright, it's ok we are not going to hurt you," the man who seemed to be in charge said as if he were talking to a small child. Inuyasha hated being talked to like that.

Inuyasha had sensed that he was in danger. All he could think was that he had to get Kagome out of here. But she wasn't here. He couldn't smell her. At least she was safe wherever she was. 'Geese what am I thinking these evil ass holes might have Kagome wherever she is. They might be hurting her with those weird looking daggers that shoot metal. I have to find her. But first I have to get out of this situation.'

Inuyasha knew that it was as easy for him to escape as long as he was half demon. To bad for the CIA that Inuyasha _was_ a hanyou, he moved so fast that they were shooting at his after image.

'Pathetic humans,' he thought as he ran out to find out where Kagome was.

"Dammit! We can't let him get loose," the man in who appeared to be in command said.

"Alert the men, we must find and destroy him." he said to one of the lower in command.

"Ma'am do you have any idea where this monstrosity could have could have gone?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "He would have most likely gone to her school, which is north about 13 blocks away." She told the upper in command. He only nodded in return.

'Damn! Where is she? I don't smell her anywhere. I guess I'll go check by the school to see if she's there, but I doubt that Higurashi was telling me the truth.'

Surprisingly to him, Kagome was at her school. He spotted her talking with her friends outside eating her lunch. She looked happy, that made him feel better, and less guilty about what he did. Still his heart was racing as he approached her.

'There is no possible way that I could have killed her. I refuse to believe so,' he thought to himself.

He stood there for awhile. This was really stupid of him, because he soon had caught the scent of the men who were after him. He had to move fast if he wanted to get out alive, but this was not a problem for him as he had proven earlier.

He ran up to Kagome and picked her up without her friends even noticing his presence. However they did notice Kagome's missing one. Not that it mattered to him.

Kagome was a little disoriented to what had happened to her, but once she realized who she was with, she had screamed and struggled to get down even though she was above the rooftops and the spaces between them.

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome acted like this toward him before. The scent of her fear of him was overpowering his senses. He no longer tell where those men were. At least he could make it back to the well before they reached them.

Inuyasha was jumping from rooftop to rooftop with the still struggling Kagome, but the screaming had halted, thanks to Inuyasha's hand. He had shifted her because his current position had bothered him. In doing so, Kagome had struggled enough to break free of his grasp. Unfortunately she had fallen in between two buildings and had landed in an ally way. She landed in a dumpster, but was knocked unconscious when her head had hit the side of it. (Ouch!)

Inuyasha landed on his feet, and went over to the dumpster to get Kagome. When he found her she was covered in garbage, the right side of her head was bleeding really badly and she was also unconscious. He picked her up and rushed off to the well.

He looked at her body and noticed all the wounds that were across her body, they were made with a fine blade. They were mostly just flesh wounds, so she wasn't fatally hurt, but there was a huge scare on the right side of her body. This made him just a little bit worried. 'It wasn't me who did this! I would never do this to the woman that I loved! I couldn't have... could I?'

Kagome awoke with a killer headache. She tried to raise her head to see where she was but the pain prevented her from doing so. She just lied there trying to recognize where she was or what happened to her to cause her such pain.

'I'm just too tired to think about this right now, all I want to do is sleep, go into a blissful sleep that I never awake from again.' Kagome thought. 'come to think of it I don't even know where I am let alone what I'm doing here, I can't remember anything, all I remember is my birthday and about to jump into the well back to the feudal era...' she said as she fell into her oh so blissful sleep. And she remembered...

_Flashback _

'_God damn him to hell!! Why?! Why the hell would he do this to me?' she thought as she ran, blinded by her tears._

"_Oomph" she grunted as she ran into someone. She fell down and landed on her butt._

"_Well hello there." This strange man whispered as he turned enabling Kagome to look as his face which was covered by the black mask. He helped her up. She noticed that he was wearing a black trench coat and she caught a glimpse of red._

_Kagome was still partially in tears and she couldn't really say anything but "sorry."_

_She turned to leave but the man stopped her by grabbing one of her wrists. "Let go" she said surprised by her calm voice. The man didn't say anything just make his grip tighter._

"_Please let go."_

_Silence_

_It was then that she started to struggle, she flashed he wrists around with the man's arm fallowing hers. Then she couldn't move it anymore. The man had stopped her from doing that. She tried to pull, but as soon as she did so the man pulled out a knife of 5 inches in length and put it to her neck. She froze._

_He shook his head as if to say "No more." she nodded in response. _

_He quickly took the knife and stabbed it in her right side without warning._

He eyes jolted. She remembered now. She had to get out. Ignoring all the pain she felt, she got up and realized that she was in Kaede's hut. She also realized that there was no one else in the room. 'Good, that leaves me a chance to get back home.'

She dashed for the door to only take a peek outside to see if there was anyone there. Lucky for her, there wasn't.

She made a mad dash for the well. She didn't care how long it was, as long as she got there without running into _him_. Eventually she reached the well, only to find out that _he_ was standing there looking at her.

What she did next, her mind hadn't even registered it. She found herself in the woods being tackled by Inuyasha.

He slid off of her; she didn't even look at him before she ran. Inuyasha let her go again, but soon after he caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist which made her struggle and let out a few screams. While doing this she never looked at Inuyasha once.

"Kagome! Calm down it's just me, Inuyasha," he turned her around to see the fear in her eyes. Her fear had made him scared too, scared that it was him that had caused her to suffer such fear.

"Let me go," she said weakly, and started to cry a little.

"You promise not to run off?"

She didn't say anything.

He didn't trust her, he didn't let her go, but instead he pulled her into a tight embrace, he back facing his chest. He sat down and leaned against the tree. She didn't put up a struggle. She was too scared she would get hurt again to do so. All she did was sit there on top of him.

"Kagome... I didn't try to kill you, that night I was up in my tree, waiting for the morning to come, I wanted to let you cool off a bit before I told you something," he didn't want her to know about his problems. He didn't want Kagome even more troubled than she already was.

She turned around to face him. "How dare you say that? YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU KNOW IT," she screamed at his face, and struggled even harder than before. She was really afraid of what he might do to her now.

"Kagome! KAGOME!! Calm down I'm not going to hurt you! You have to believe me!" Inuyasha tried desperately to calm her. But she wouldn't listen.

"How can you say that? I was _there,_ I saw you, it wasn't anybody else, I heard your voice and I felt you and what you did to me." She said as quiet as possible.

Inuyasha let go of her. She realized that but just sat there.

"What did I do to you?" Inuyasha said just as quietly as Kagome had been before.

"Like you don't know!!" she said getting up. "You were there you ass hole! That entire night you were there doing those awful things to me," after she said so she fell to her knee and broke into loud uneven sobs. Inuyasha made a move to comfort her but she just pushed him away. She wasn't afraid of him anymore; somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but that didn't stop her from the anger she still felt toward him.

"Kagome, I mean it, I didn't try to kill you, and I know it sounds lame, but I really didn't try to kill you. Why would I kill the woman that is so close to my heart?" he said the last part so quietly that Kagome missed it.

"Stop it Inuyasha, you did what you did. Stop denying it, and leave me alone. I don't ever want to see your hideous face again." She said nonchalantly.

Inuyasha was still sitting there while Kagome didn't face him. She stood there too. She started to leave when Inuyasha grabbed the edge of her skirt. His face was still to the ground though.

"Let go, you pathetic mutt." She said in a calm tone.

Inuyasha cringed. 'She called me that before; I never thought she was this mad at me.'

He didn't let go. He tried at on last attempt. "Please..." he actually had some tears in his eyes. A few had fallen out of the corner of his eyes down his cheek. Kagome looked at him, there were no emotion in her eyes, end even beyond that there was only fear left. Fear of him.

Had he done this to her? To make this sweet Kagome that he once knew, the kind gentle caring one that would always forgive him even after he did the worst things to her. Where had she gone? This wasn't his Kagome, the one that he loved so much.

"Where did you go?" he whispered, but not quietly enough for Kagome not to hear him.

"What?" Was that a hint of curiosity in her voice he noticed?

"You. Where did you go? You're not the Kagome I love anymore. Did I really hurt you that badly? Did I really try to kill you? I couldn't have! I was here, I wouldn't kill the woman I love!" Inuyasha said trying more so to convince himself than Kagome.

Kagome knelt down beside to the now almost crying Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...part of me believes you, but I think about how real it was. Everything was real. The pain, you. I can't just come crying back to you for comfort. _You're_ the one who did this to me. I can't come searching comfort from the man I fear most. Inuyasha I just want to let you know that I... I still love you, even after all that's happened." She said as quiet as her voice would let her.

Inuyasha looked up and she was gone. "I hope in time that you can believe me."

Kagome was wandering around in the woods. She got herself lost while running into the woods. She was crying ever since she left the spot where she was with Inuyasha. 'Why? Why do I have to love him so much? Why can't I just forget? He's the man that tried to kill me after all. Why am I not afraid of him? even after what he did to me?'

Just then she was tackled by a strong figure and was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to do that, I tripped. That's all," a demon said in a low manly voice he was just passing by.

Kagome was going to respond but he already left, she didn't even get to see what he looked like.

Kagome stopped walking. she had no energy left to go on. Her body gave out and she collapsed onto the ground. She was still conscious, but not moving, just lying there, very, very still.

She heard Inuyasha coming closer to her. She wanted to move but her body refused to let her do so. She at least managed to sit up. She closed her eyes waiting for Inuyasha to appear. 'It's funny, part of me really wants to believe Inuyasha that he didn't kill me, but then I remember what I went through, and my mind changes completely. But still how could he not have done it? Who else looks and sounds exactly like Inuyasha.'

"I don't know, maybe any demon that knows any spell or enchantments." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

Kagome looked his way.

"You were talking to yourself," Inuyasha explained, even without her asking him so.

Kagome didn't say anything.

"So you know that there is a chance that I didn't kill you right? It could've been some other demon in your time."

Kagome was still hesitant to trust him.

"Kagome... when I attacked you, did I tell you why I did it." He pried

She simply shook her head.

He decided not to talk about the touchy subject instead he went back doing what he's been doing. "Kagome, please. I know that I sound so repetitive, but can't you just trust me, when I say I didn't try to kill you?"

"How am I supposed to do that when I can't even trust you to handle thing with _her?_"

Inuyasha didn't want to answer her question so he decided to change the subject yet again. "Can I tell you something?"

"What? That you're sorry?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, and that at the moment I'm under a curse," Inuyasha said so that any living creature would feel sorry for him. he had gotten quite good at it over the years.

Kagome changed her attitude completely. "A curse? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just that, this curse thing is controlling my mind, and that's why I did what I did."

"That's why you tried to kill me?"

"No! That's why I told Kikyo those stupid things, wench." The last part he muttered to himself.

Kagome was quiet for awhile. "I don't know what to say, but that still doesn't give me proof that you didn't kill me."

"Kagome all I know is that I didn't kill you, that night you went home I was in my tree all night, I didn't even sleep!" Inuyasha tried some more. But somehow he knew it was pointless.

"What do you want me to say? What can I tell you to make you believe me?"

"Inuyasha there is nothing you can say or do. What's done is done, and it's _your fault_. Let it go."

Inuyasha looked at her with his soulful teary eyes.

She just stood there looking at him. "What do you want me to do? Come running into you're arms and just act like nothing ever happened? Come cry on you're shoulder and tell you how much I hurt? Is that what you want me to do?"

Inuyasha looked away from her; he couldn't stand the look of her tearful eyes. In truth that was what he wanted Kagome to do, and for him to tell her that it was going to be alright. That they would get through this thing together.

Kagome couldn't control her actions anymore, she loved Inuyasha too much. She collapsed into Inuyasha's arms and cried with all of her heart.

"I'm sorry" she told him when she was done.

This surprised Inuyasha. "Sorry for what? This was my entire fault, I shouldn't have ever gone to see Kikyo that night, I should have never lied to you all those months ago either." Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter.

'I'm sorry that I didn't believe you,' she thought.

She pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. "I'm gonna take a walk," she said.

"I'll come with." Inuyasha said in a hopeful tone.

"No. you go back to the village. I need some time to think for awhile." She said still with no emotion in her voice.

Kagome left and Inuyasha left back to the village, he was a whole bunch happier than he was before.

'Should I trust him? Should I even believe what he says' Kagome thought while she was walking.

For the second time that day Kagome was knocked down by a big muscular figure, but this time he didn't get off of her.

"You are just as stupid as you are pretty, bitch," someone said sounding exactly like Inuyasha.

He turned her over to see the fear that had returned in her eyes.

"Of course it was me who tried to kill you. How stupid are you?"

"Get away," was all she could manage to say.

"Come now, you know that I can't do that. After all, I only see you as the thing I want most the Shikon no Tama. And you have it.

Fin

I know that it is really confusing, but hold in there and I will explain everything in the next chapter!!!

So meanwhile REVIEW

I'll say it again; I want to know who my readers are! So if you read it review.


	3. Chapter 2

Empty Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Rated for violence and language

Chapter 2

Inuyasha used his claws to tear the flesh open on Kagome's right side where he had made the wound before. He dug his hand into her side, ignoring the loud screams coming from Kagome.

She struggled to get away from Inuyasha, but every time she moved Inuyasha would dig his claws deeper inside her. She screamed as he did so. Inuyasha put his ears back against his head to help drown out the sound.

It took her awhile to learn to stay still, but she did it all the same. 'I have to give up, what else can I do? Let him kill me? He might do it anyway...'

She didn't want to look at Inuyasha's face but somehow she did anyway. They look on his face was regretful ness, like he didn't want to do this to her, like he wanted to be somewhere else, doing something else. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

In an instant his expression changed completely. From what it was, to an almost eerie anger.

"Where is it?" he whispered into her ear. "I know you have it with you, I can sense it."

Too afraid to speak, she just shook her head hoping to explain to him that she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that? I hope you don't mean that you're saying you don't know where the Shikon no tama is? Are you?"

The way he said that made her cringe. His voice once so tender, now filled with hate and evil.

She shook her head again.

His reaction was surprising to her. He would usually burst out screaming at her, but he just chuckled lightly at first, but then turning into more of a cackle. He suddenly stopped, his face growing serious. "Look at you. You think I'm going to hurt you, don't you?" he paused for a moment to let her answer. She didn't make a sound. "Well you're right." He swiftly took his hand and dug it into her stomach. Kagome coughed up some blood and moaned.

Inuyasha chuckled once more.

"This time, in all seriousness, where did you hide the Shikon no tama?"

She started to cry. 'Kami, just kill me now.'

Inuyasha looked at her crying form for a couple of minutes. He was still; accept for his ears which flicked in several directions, as if trying to hear something from a far distance. After a few moments, he pondered something, got up, and left.

Kagome was left there, bleeding until she fainted.

When she woke up she was still on the forest floor. Her wounds had stopped bleeding. She got up and moved toward the well, ignoring the pain that she felt. It was nothing compared to what she was feeling emotionally.

She didn't know how she did it, but she made it to the well, considering she was lost in the forest. In fact she didn't even remember coming to the well.

She sat on top of the well for a few minutes, reflecting on all that happened in the past few days. 'I wonder what happened to Kikyo, I wonder if Inuyasha is even being cursed by her. For all I know they could be in it together to get the dam jewel. It doesn't really matter anymore. I'm just going to go home and kill myself anyhow.' She chuckled at the thought. She wouldn't do something so drastic.

She jumped into the well, she jumped out of the well. She boarded it and went inside. It was still night, or rather very early in the morning. The more she thought about it, the more welcoming the idea of death was. So much to the point that she was actually serious when she said she was going to kill herself. She couldn't take the pain anymore, so she would just get rid of it the only way she knew how to.

She would wait until morning though, if she tried to do it tonight she might screw it up. Instead she would go to bed.

'Do I really want to go through with this? Yes. I really want to. There is nothing left for me to live for. This pain is unbearable, and no matter how much I want it to, it will never go away. I just want to forget Inuyasha, even if I did have some good times, the bad times out rule them.

She got under her covers and went into a dreamless sleep.

In the morning Kagome woke up to no noise, no commotion, nothing. Not a thought raced through her mind as she made her way to the kitchen.

It was still early, so no one was up yet. Kagome looked at the clock, it said 4:55. 'Good that gives me some time,' she would still have to do it soon or someone would catch her and she couldn't have that happen.

She thought about coming down later and do it right in front of their faces, but she wasn't that heartless, to make her family watch her kill herself.

She took a post-it note and a pencil from the kitchen drawer. She didn't have many words to tell her family. Instead of telling them why she did it, all she put was: 'I'm sorry, but I had to.'

She left the note on the fridge, and walked over to the knife rack. She pulled out a medium sized blade and held it over her wrist. She kept in that position for who knows how long. She was standing there, wondering if it would hurt or not. 'Have I finally lost it?'

"Get over it," she heard herself say.

She lowered the blade slightly, just barely enough to touch her skin. She braced incase there would be pain, and then quickly sliced her wrist.

Everything after that happened in a dreamlike slow-motion state.

"KAGOME!!!!" she heard her mother scream her name. Kagome turned her head to see her mom standing there dressed in her blue robe. She dropped the newspaper in her hand letting it land on the floor.

Kagome looked away from mother and looked at her wrist. 'Not deep enough,' was all she thought before she collapsed to floor.

Mrs. Higurashi rushed over to her daughter. She was still conscious, but silently weeping and whispering "it hurts." Her mother held her for a few moments, then gently set her down and made her way to the phone to call an ambulance.

End Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapter.

Wow! What a cliffy!

Isn't my story twisted?

If you're confused, that's okay because it will all come together in later chapters.

REVIEW!!

Au revoir!


	4. Chapter 3

Empty Inside

Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me

Rated for language and violence

On with the story!

Chapter 3

After Kagome tried to kill herself, or as her mother liked to refer to it as the 'incident,' she was placed in a mental hospital. It was a temporary stay, just long enough for Kagome's mother to have the household removed from any dangerous items. After all they couldn't trust kagome anymore, not after what she did to herself.

Kagome was pissed. She didn't belong here. She barley even remembered trying to kill herself. It was all like a fuzzy dream to her. Yet the stupid jackasses, who called themselves her therapists, insisted that she stayed here until they thought that she was ready to go back home, and this time not kill herself.

Kagome wasn't staying in a normal "room" that the asylum had to offer, if that's what you could call it. The room she was staying didn't look like the ones she had seen in the west wing. That's where the severely mentally ill stayed. She had this feeling that the people in charge of her were hiding something from her. But she just shrugged it off.

Her room wasn't white, that was really the only major detail she could extinguish from the other room, accept that they were dark and much smaller than hers. No, her room was bright and colorful. It was big and had many windows, and worst of all, it looked like a child's room. She could kill herself for just spending, two minutes in there. Not literally of course.

Ever since she got there, she hadn't seen anyone but nurses, to give her food. She was supposed to see a therapist at noon, but she had no idea when that would happen because there wasn't a clock in her room.

There was absolutely nothing to do in her room. They had taken anything potentially dangerous away, incase she hurt herself again. She would be forever bored.

Early in the morning a nurse had come in and woke kagome up, it was her first night here so she didn't sleep to well.

"Hon, it's time to get up," a young nurse with bleached hair had woken kagome up. She groaned

"Five more minutes mom," said kagome in her dreamlike state. The nurse chuckled at her ignorance.

"It's not your mom, sweetie, now please get up. It's almost noon," the nurse said ever so politely.

Kagome mumbled some incoherent words and sat up. She looked at the nurse and gave her a look that said 'I'm up, now what do you want.'

The nurse just shook her head at the girl. "You have to be ready in five minutes, you have a scheduled appointment with Dr. Ookami in ten, okay?" the nurse said a little too kindly for Kagome's liking.

"I'll be outside waiting on the other side of the door," the nurse informed her.

Kagome was now sitting inside Dr. Ookami's office alone. Well technically there was a very buff looking guy, who she guessed to be a guard of some sort, but she felt like he wasn't even there. He was standing in the darkest corner of the room, which happened to be where the door was, he looked like he was apart of the wall.

She fidgeted uncomfortably while she was waiting for the Doctor to arrive. She looked around the room. It looked more like an office than what she expected. There was a desk in the middle of the room, with a chair on one side and three on the other, she was sitting in the chair that was in the middle out of the three.

After about a half hour of waiting, the doctor came. He was tall, with long black hair, tied into a low ponytail, he was lean but had muscle, and he had dark brown eyes.

He had no excuses to where he had been and he kept quit, while he sat down and went through her records. He occasionally mumbled some words here and there and never even looked up from the papers until he was finished.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Ketsunoana, Dr. Ookami will not be here this morning so I am taking his place. However, he will be here for you're later appointment this evening," He stuck out his hand for her to shake. She didn't move. He sat back down on his chair.

"Higurashi, Kagome, Eh? That name sounds familiar. Have we met before?" he was looking at her, and she was looking at him. She didn't respond. 'Great, another uncooperative patient, joy,' the doctor thought sarcastically.

He decided to change the subject to a more serious one. "It looks like you tried to commit suicide, but failed." He said almost jokingly. He looked at her to see if he was right. She gave out no expression on her face to tell him if he was right or wrong.

'What a stuck up bitch,' he thought. 'I guess I shouldn't blame her, but still, I hate it when patients do this.'

Kagome had yet to move a muscle since the doctor arrived. She knew how it was going to be, as long as she was here she make the most of it.

The doctor didn't say anything for awhile. It seemed that kagome was going to have to make the first move to get things going. This wouldn't be so hard, this guy was obviously a perve, and he was looking slightly beneath her neck.

"Hey dickhead, stop ogling me and ask me some fucking questions," that got his attention.

"Um yeah, sorry I was daydreaming," kagome mentally smirked.

"During our conversation that my mother _pays _you to talk to me?"

"Uh, no sorry, I was actually trying to think of how to ask you something, without offending you," 'what a lame save' kagome thought.

"Like what? How big my breast size is?" if she played her cards right she could get this man fired.

"Yeah..." just realizing what he said. "I mean no! I didn't mean to say that!" he panicked. Hopefully the guard hadn't heard their conversation.

"Can we just change the subject?" he pleaded.

Silence.

"Kagome," he paused for a few moments. "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

To her own surprise Kagome didn't feel the need to kill him right at that moment. She would just keep playing this guy.

"Um I don't know let me think about it," this was too easy, all she had to do was to pretend to think about it and when he finally asked her again pretend she forgot all about it.

She started looking around the room, humming some random song to herself. It was about ten minutes before he decided to say something.

"So?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Have you thought about my question?"

"What question?"

"Do you know why you tried to kill yourself?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Um, I don't know. Let me think about it," She had a look of concentration on her face for about 30 seconds, and then she started to hum that song that she was humming before.

"kagome." He said warningly after about five minutes. Give or take a minute.

"What?" she asked, and gave him an innocent look.

"You know what. Now answer the fucking question!"

"What question?" she said with a fake tear sliding down her cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

Just then a male rushed in, not looking at either of the people in his office.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic," said a gruff voice that Kagome would recognize anywhere.

'Kouga'

End Chapter 3

Another short chapter and another cliffy.

I originally was going to have Chapter 2 and 3 be one chapter, but I wasn't sure if I was going to finish it before the weekend was over.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

See ya!


	5. Chapter 4

Empty Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Rated for language and violence

Chapter 4

Kagome was sitting in the office quietly. The doctors had left her to sit alone while they talked outside. She could hear soft voices on the other side. They were obviously talking about her. She didn't know what they were saying but that wouldn't stop her from trying to find out.

She moved from her seat on the chair and moved closer to the door. She kneeled down to the edge of the door to get better hearing.

"This is the one?" said the gruff voice she thought was Kouga.

"Yes, the records say that it's her." said Dr. Ketsunoana.

"You know that I'm in a really sticky situation right? If the boss finds out that she's my patient I'm dead. What do think I should do?"

"If I were you, I'd keep acting like I didn't know anything, that way if the boss does find out you could act like you never read her file thoroughly enough to find out that it was her."

"Fine, but if he finds out, I'll have your head. Got it?"

"Yeah sure whatever, I'm leaving the girl to now, so see ya," said Dr. Ketsunoana, while taking his departure.

Kagome quickly backed up from the door, knowing that the man would soon enter through the door. She went to the chair that she was in last.

Dr. Oomaki walked in. kagome looked at him noticing that he was avoiding her look. She wanted to say something to see if it was really Kouga. The man looked almost exactly like Kouga except for the fact that he had normal ears instead of the youkai ones that she had remembered. His eyes had changed color too. Those blue eyes that made him stand out so much had disappeared, they were now just a dull brown. But other than that he looked exactly the same.

Dr. Oomaki went through his file cabinet to retrieve his patient's file. Still avoiding her gaze he sat down at his desk across from the girl. He set down her file and immediately began going through it, mumbling incoherent words to himself.

After what seemed like forever he finally looked up. He didn't say anything for awhile. He seemed to be figuring something out in his head. It occurred to her that he didn't know what to say.

She wanted to say something, but she was also speechless. She was dying to ask a million questions, like why was he here? What happened to him? Did he go through the well or just wait 500 years? Why did he become a therapist? And why would he get in trouble for having her as a patient? She wanted to ask all these things but thought of it as rude. So she just sat back and waited for him to speak.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but-" he was cut off by Kagome.

"Of course I remember you! After all that we did together with the gang and you helped with the defeat of Naraku! I was there, How could I forget you?!"

"The defeat of Naraku? The Gang? I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about Miss Higurashi. I was asking if you remember me from the night you were attacked, I was the one who was there that saved you from the beast Inuyasha."

Kagome was utterly speechless. 'He doesn't remember me? How can that be? It is him, right? How can it not, he looks so much like the Kouga I knew. Wait, did he just say that he was the one that saved me, it was _this_ man, sitting right in front of me?'

_Yet another flashback:_

_She cringed in pain as he stabbed her side. _

'_Who is this man?' kagome questioned. That was the last thing she thought before she blacked out._

_When she awoke she was laying in an unfamiliar place. She was on a bed with crimson red sheets that were once white. Her side was killing her, and it prevented her from moving. She put her hand lightly over her side that was causing her this excruciating pain and felt something wet and sticky. She didn't need to see it. She already knew what it was. _

_For what seemed like hours, she lay on that bed, lying in her own blood. The bleeding stopped, but the stench was still there, making her gag. _

_Time felt like it stopped, like she was going to lay there forever. Somehow that thought brought her comfort. She knew she was in a strange place, and with a strange place, comes strange people, or maybe not._

_The man that stabbed her came in, she didn't notice him at first, but then she caught sight of him after a few seconds. It was the one person who she never expected to see, Inuyasha. He looked exactly the same as she saw him before. His expression was different though, instead of that guilty look he gave her earlier, he now had one full of rage, and eagerness._

_She knew what he was planning to do to her; he was planning to kill her. She didn't want to die. Not by the hands of her lover. Not like this. She tried to move some more, but the pain in her side instantly reacted. She was basically paralyzed. _

_He was coming closer to her know he was by the end of her bed. Standing there, just looking at her. She looked away, if she was going to die like this she didn't want to look at him._

"_You need to suffer, the way we suffered because of you," Inuyasha said in a low steady voice._

'_What did I do?' kagome thought._

_It was then that Inuyasha was knocked down, he was unconscious, and before she knew it she was being picked up by a strange masculine figure and being taking away from the retched place. She didn't get a good look at him though. She was soon injected with something that made her very sleepy, and she fell asleep. _

_End flashback_

"That was you? I didn't see you. Sorry I thought that you were someone else." Kagome said disappointedly. 'It's really not Kouga'

"Don't sound so disappointed, after all I did save your life, shouldn't I get some thanks?"

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention, yes. Thank you very much for saving my life, I owe you."

"You're welcome,"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"My name? It's Kouga. Why?"

"Oh no reason, it's just that you look just like an old friend of mine, in fact you have the same name as him too." She said with a smile. 'He must be the incarnation of Kouga.'

"Ok then, you know what? We never got off on proper introductions. Hi, I'm Kouga Oomaki, and I'll be your therapist for the next few months." He put out his hand for a handshake but never got one back.

"I guess that was kinda lame, huh?"

She didn't say anything, just smiled back. 'This Kouga is nothing like the one I remember.'

"Well then shall we get started?" he looks down at his watch. "I guess not, it's time for you to go. Oh, and I have some good news, your mother has finished with cleaning the house, and she said that she wants you back at the house. So she'll be here to pick you up in an hour or so. Why don't you go back to your room? The secretary will send a nurse to get you when your mother arrives." After he finished his sentence he ushered kagome out of his room and sat down at his desk to get some other unimportant stuff done.

'Great, my mother's coming, that means a million questions, and I wont feel like answering them. Maybe I'll just ignore her. I don't feel like doing anything right now. I just want to sleep.' She headed back to her room, the door was shut and she could hear someone crying on the other side. It was her mother.

Kagome opened the door slightly. She saw her mom sitting on her bed holding a picture of kagome and her friends from school, the one that she had kept on her nightstand. All of the sudden kagome felt very guilty. She was so engrossed in her own pain that she didn't even notice that her mother was suffering just as much as she was.

Kagome knocked on the door. "Mom? You alright?"

Her mother sniffed, and stopped her silent tears. "Yes darling, I'm fine, now let's get home okay?"

Kagome smiled at her mom. She was trying to be so strong for her. "Sure, let's go home."

Kagome was sleeping quietly, when her mom had woken her up to tell her that she had a visitor. She asked who it was but her mom wouldn't tell her. It was either Hojo, or her friends, in which she in no mood to see either. She didn't want to answer all the questions they had for her ever since they heard what happened.

She headed her way down stairs. She was quite surprised to find that neither of her guesses was right. On the couch sat a person who she recognized to be dead, Naraku.

Kagome wanted to turn around right then and there. But before she could do so her mom spoke.

"Kagome, I don't think you remember him, but this is you're father's brother-in-law. I don't know if you know this, but he and I are very close. We have been close ever since you're father and his wife died in that car accident together. I told him about what happened to you and he came down from the south to come visit the family. He also brought his daughter which is about your age, she's down stairs right now why don't you go visit her?" Kagome just nodded and left, anything to get out of the room of her mortal enemy.

She walked down the steps and instead of going straight to the basement she headed for the bathroom.

'How can he be here? He must be another reincarnation, yes that explains it, just like it explains Kouga. Okay just clear your head, this Naraku could be different from the one from the feudal era; he could be different, just like Kouga was different.' She wanted to believe herself, but somehow the gut feeling she had took over her and she was still deathly afraid of Naraku.

She had totally forgotten that she had company in the basement. She was in the bathroom trying to clear her head for awhile and she didn't know how long the person had been in the basement for.

She made her way out of the bathroom and into the basement. The daughter of Naraku was sitting on the couch playing her little brother's Xbox, she was playing a game called Halo.

Kagome made a move to sit next to her on the basement couch. At first Naraku's daughter didn't notice her. But as soon as she got to a pausing point in her game she looked up from the game and turned her attention toward Kagome.

"Hi I'm Kagura!" this person said with a huge smile on her face. It looked just like Naraku's daughter alright, she looked exactly like Kagura, and you could say she was the reincarnation of Naraku's incarnation. It seems that Kagome was meeting everybody from the past. And she was more than just a little bit freaked out.

Kagome just stared at the poor girl. If this was just like all the rest of the reincarnations, this one probably loved her father to death.

"Hi. The name's Kagome." She said unenthusiastically

"Nice to meet you too." Kagura said in the same way.

Kagome wasn't in the mood to talk. But however she was in the mood to beat the girl's ass I a round of slayer in Halo.

"So I see you found my brother's game, huh?" she said with slight interest.

"Yeah. You up for a round of slayer?"

Kagome smiled.

"You read my thoughts exactly."

After a few rounds of slayer, and a disappointed Kagome for losing, the two girls quit and went up stairs to get something to eat.

'She's really nice, totally the opposite of Feudal Kagura. I like her. I wonder if her father told her what I did, she ask me anything about it.' Kagome cringed at the thought of Naraku. She still couldn't believe that it was possible for there to be an existing Naraku that could actually be good. She almost laughed at the thought of that. 'Ha! A Naraku that isn't evil. Now that's funny.'

The two girls went up stairs. They were talking about mindless girl stuff when they caught their parents kissing in the kitchen. Both of them speechless to each other turn away and went up into Kagome's room. When kagome got up there she put on her Evanescence's Fallen CD. They both listened while talking to each other like they had before.

'I never noticed it before, but Kagura looks different than I remembered her, her hair is much lighter and has more volume too. Her eyes are different too, softer and more loving. I like her this way. It makes me wonder if there are more reincarnates out there totally different than the ones I remember.'

Just then something Kagome's mind just came together.

"Hey Kagura?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go. I'm really sorry but what I need to do is really important, so if you don't mind I really need to go," Kagome said in a rush. She turned to leave, but was stopped by Kagura's hand on her wrist.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry, but I can't let you leave. Your mom told me not to let you go, you know, in case you..." she couldn't finish. She thought that there was a possibility that Kagome would hurt herself again.

"Kagura, look. I'm not going to hurt myself, I just have to tell my boyfriend something very important okay? I'll come back later, until then could you cover for me?"

She was a little hesitant at first but eventually agreed.

"Thanks! You're a lifesaver," and with that kagome went downstairs to go out the front door of the kissing adults.

Kagome jumped out of the well into the feudal era. She just realized the best thing in the world, and it changed her attitude completely. She no longer felt the pain she felt just a few hours ago. If felt like she was a renewed person, like she was on top of the world.

She ran all the way to Kaede's village. She bumped into Sango on the way there.

"Kagome! It's been ages since I've seen you, the last time we talked was at your party a few weeks ago. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sango. Have you seen Inuyasha?" she questioned eagerly.

"Sorry kagome, but I haven't seen the mangy dog all week. Maybe Kaede has."

"Okay thanks Sango." Kagome rushed off to Kaede's hut.

"Kaede! Have you seen Inuyasha?" she shouted without looking in the hut first. There was no one there. Disappointed she left the hut to go check the Kaede's gardens.

Luckily for kagome Kaede was there and she didn't even have to ask the question for kagome to answer.

"He's over near the stream, child," she said without even looking up at kagome.

"Thanks!" kagome shouted as she ran in the direction of the stream.

She slowed down a bit as she reached the steam. She couldn't wait to tell Inuyasha the good news. But with good news there always came some bad news.

When Inuyasha came into view she stopped. He was sitting near the water, looking into it, one of his usual moping habits.

Inuyasha took a sniff in the air and turned around to see kagome there. He stood up and stared at her, like he hadn't seen her in a million years.

She had tears in her eyes. And she rushed over to him, and he welcomed her with a loving embrace.

"It wasn't you, it really wasn't you," she whispered in his chest.

"Kagome what happened? You disappeared on me for a week" she looked up at him

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I had some things to take care of. But I did find something out."

"What?"

"I found some people from feudal Japan in the modern time, I mean I found their reincarnates, including yours." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

What I mean is that _your _reincarnate is the one who is trying to kill me, not you."

Chapter 4-End

That chapter took me awhile to write, but I had so much fun writing it.

I really hope this cleared up some things for you. There is more yet to come!

Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading!

Bye!


End file.
